


I Love You Forever After

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Prince of Air and Darkness, The Darkest Court, The Darkest Court - M.A. Grant
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Gay Sex, Human/Faery relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: There is nothing as awesome as making up sex.
Relationships: Roark Lyne/ Phineas Smith
Kudos: 7





	I Love You Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Major spoiler, if you haven't read the book and want to, read the book first!  
> If you want to just read hot magical gay sex, go for it!

"Do you have anything to say about that?"

Roark smirks his half smile at the man who makes his blood boil, as much in an infuriating as in an arousing way. "Shut up and come to bed," he answers, pulling at Finn's arm before lying himself back down again in invitation, his storm grey eyes glinting.

Finn obeys his prince, his heart hammering in his chest. Seeing Roark without his glamor and mostly healed lets all his worry fall off him. With his brain zooming in on Roark's delicate, pale beauty. "You're stunning, my prince," he can't help but mutter, draping himself carefully over his fae. 

Roark scoffs at that. He feels exposed without his glamor and vulnerable. If it were anyone else he would not let his defenses down this much, but he wants to use what little energy he can muster for more important things right now than the magical enhancements of his looks. Still, the compliment is nice and makes him a little less self conscious. "You really think so?" he mutters as his hands slide under the fine blue wool of Finn's new tunic.

Finn can only nod his head, his eyes never leaving the expressive ones of his lover. He sees all the love in it that has been hidden for six years. It shines now with full power, Roark not hiding his feelings. "I love you," he whispers, revelling in the new freedom of expressing it, of saying it out loud. His lover's cool hands soothing his excited insides.

Something pleasantly warm uncoils inside Roark at hearing those words spoken so lovingly and it isn't the leyline, which reunited with its partner simmers and flutters around Finn like a fledgling bird. Finn is so pure, so raw. No pretence, no mask, no glamor. His leyline supports him, strengthens him and makes him glow but otherwise it doesn't change him. Finn is just Finn. And he loves him so much it makes his bones ache. "Say it again," he begs, caressing that sweet face hovering just above his. "Please." Now that the spell is broken and he's lost his quest anyway he wants to never stop hearing those words that he had been denied for far too long.

Finn rolls them on their sides so his barely healed man doesn't have to bear his weight. He pulls them flush together, eager to feel the smooth coolness of Roark. "I'm so in love with you, my stubborn, brave prince of air and darkness," he smiles warmly, caressing that beloved face with his fingertips. The leyline also purrs joyfully inside of him in approval. _We found him in time. We healed him. We love him._

Roark floats on that declaration of love. He feels the leyline caress him almost as tenderly as Finn touches him, seeking for the response of his glamor. It throbs slowly inside of him, uncontrolled but clearly reaching back, nudging the liquid magic current as his groin gently nudges up against Finn's growing hardon. 

"Make love to me," he croaks, his lips dry. Without waiting for a response he digs his fingers into Finn's golden hair and pulls his head towards him, crashing their mouths together in blind desire.

Finn responds in kind, relishing in the fact that his fae's strength has returned to deliver such a demanding kiss. Those strong fingers massaging his scalp and Roark's erection clashing into his start another fire in his groin that clearly isn't the leyline. He slides one hand down his lover's back, creeping beneath the waistband of his silk pyjama pants and following that tempting, smooth line between his ass cheeks. 

"Finn!" Roark pants into that kiss, wriggling his backside to get that finger closer to its goal. He isn't as hesitant as his less experienced lover when he pulls at the lacing of his faery-made slacks and pushes his hand inside, wrapping his fingers firmly around that gorgeous hot cock.

"Oh fuck!" Finn groans at the forward motion, thrusting his hips into that fist. Roark handles his weapon with the same care and dexterity as he does his magical rapier. Finn reaches for the other's cock too, finding it growing. Hard. "I'm going to spoil you so much, my beloved," he breathes against those lips which have taunted him so often with an arrogant smile. He knows now that it was out of protection, not hate. He licks his tongue across them. 

"Get on with it then," Roark half growls half pleads. He's waited for too long to call this annoying human his own and those few nights where he lost himself completely to his desires, thinking that it would be as much as saying goodbye forever, had only wet his appetite. "Make me yours," he huffs as he pushes himself away a little and fumbles in the little oaken cabinet beside his grand bed, grabbing lube and throwing a condom in front of his man, grinning. "I want you, you idiot," he snaps, the old insult too familiar on his tongue. He still a little angry with him for ruining all of his plans. And for actually coming to a better conclusion than he had! 

He pushes Finn down with his palm on his chest, staring him down with his ice cool eyes.

Finn laughs at the familiar demeanour, quickly rolling on the condom, the item so at odds with their surroundings. Roark's palm on his chest gives him the feeling of surrender. _Make me yours,_ rather sounds the other way round. He remembers the last time they were intimate all too clearly and generously slathers his fingers and cock with the lube. "And I want you!" . 

Finn looks even more beautiful than in his feverish dreams. Roark almost forgets to move when he drinks his lover in as if the very image will rejuvenate him. It's only when Finn kind of scrapes his throat that he blinks away his stupor and straddles the other. "My love," he groans, fisting that proud member against his own, slowly and firmly, delighting in its slow pulse in his palm and the press of them together. When Finn doesn't make any move to help him out he takes his hand and, pushing himself into a crouch, guides him to where he needs those fingers.

It's the most erotic sight to have Roark above him like that. Finn's mouth waters as the more experienced man shows him what to do. His brain had already short circuited when his prince had taken both of them in hand as he did before in their apartment. Now he gently probes and slicks that inviting hole, carefully pushing one finger inside, acutely aware that the leyline had healed that precious body only a short while ago. "You look stunning," he breathes. 

Roark groans softly at the gentle intrusion, pushing himself back on that finger. "Another," he orders quickly, his cock straining painfully with arousal.

Finn adds a second finger, amazed how Roark's body stretches and adjusts around it. He devours the man above him with his eyes, heart hammering in his chest at the fact that he's _alive!_

"Mmm yes that's it," Roark purrs contently as he opens up for his lover. He works himself on those fingers for a few moments until he feels loose enough to demand more. 

"Need you… inside me," he puffs as he frees himself from those slippery fingers and pushes himself up on his knees, hovering above Finn. He holds his heated gaze as he sinks himself down, guiding his lover inside.

"Holy hell!" Finn exclaims at the action. The heat that it causes in his whole body is so different to his leyline heat. It's intimate, personal, raw and exquisite. _He wants me!_ The powerful prince to whom he'd always been attracted but never could really make out _why,_ until a few months ago, gives his all to him, _a human!_ His dick feels like he's landed himself in a cool, but at the same time extremely hot cavern, if such a thing is possible.

Roark pauses but a moment, allowing his body to adjust to the intense stretch. Then he slowly leans himself forward, tensing his muscles to keep Finn inside his body. He smiles at that beautiful flushed face beneath him and presses their lips together. "I love you, Finn," he whispers into that gentle, loving kiss putting all of six years worth of repressed feelings into that one sentence.

 _It's so very incredible._ Finn feels like he's really in a fairy tale. He grins into the kiss, letting his hands slide over the now again unmarred skin of his fairy's back. He learned that the monsters are real, the dark queens are real - but can be negotiated with - but the _LOVE_ is real too. He holds it in his arms, feels it with his tongue and his _cock!_ "I love you, Roark. My prince," he sighs.

The fae royal chuckles awkwardly at that. "Stop that," he shakes his head. He plunges his tongue deep into Finn's mouth to stop him from talking more as he begins to rock his hips vigorously, searching for that drag over the place inside him that makes him shout out in pleasure. 

_You're gorgeous,_ Finn thinks, meeting Roark's feverish onslaught. _Damn this is so hot!_ He grabs for the other's thighs to hold on to and starts to push up into him. First slow and leisurely, but soon quicker and more poignant. In the back of his head he registers how his leyline and Roark's glamor seem to meet in a dance of affection too. He groans into his lover's mouth, battling that agil tongue fiercely.

Roark doesn't need to move now, just hold still and push back against the delightful thrusts into his most intimate place. He has his eyes closed as he feels Finn with all of his other senses, his strong muscles rolling and rippling under him, those arms holding his hips firmly, the soft grunts and moans of pleasure. He feels his glamor sparkle back into life, flirting with the leyline's heat as it washes over him like the rays of the morning sun. _He is heaven and earth and everything in between,_ he sways on drunken love. _And he's mine for eternity now!_ He chooses to ignore the fact that Finn is his mother's weapon, to be sent into the impending war. In any case he will not let his love fall. And should he do so he will follow him into the abyss, that he has already sworn to himself. "Mine," he murmurs possessively. "You're mine and I'm yours." 

He opens his eyes again, their noses and foreheads pressed together as he stares back into the most beautiful blue seas. "Come for me, Finn," he urges, feeling his own peak boil within as his glamor roars up.

"Oh baby, I'm yours forever," Finn is completely lost to their love making. He had fantasised about every night after they'd kissed for the first time but doing it for real again is a thousand times better. It has something of that rushing feeling he had learned recently, when he moves with his power from one place to the other. He feels euphoric and high, but also grounded, bound with the earth and this magical man. A shudder from deep down emerges and lets them both shake wildly. 

Roark is grateful that his glamor has recovered enough to cast a simple privacy spell around them as their combined wails of exquisite pleasure echo through the room. He loves that feeling of being one, of not knowing where he finishes and Finn begins and vice versa. He loves Finn's thin sheen of sweat beading between them, combining with his own cool fluids that have painted their mark all across that broad chest and firm stomach. He must be muttering a thousand ways of saying _I love you_ and _thank you_ as he collapses boneless on top of him. 

Finn's explosion of love had followed suit after Roark had creamed him in endless splutters of come. It was such an arousing sight to have the normally all composed fae totally undone, _riding_ him, muttering endearments instead of _idiot,_ even though that word almost feels an endearment now too, since he knows Roark used it to hide his true feelings. Finn cradles the lighter man to his chest, kissing his hair again and again, stroking his hands all over him with all the love he feels from inside. 

All of the carefully mustered energy has left Roark in his orgasm. Exhaustion has returned in its place and he feels barely able to move. And so he doesn't, instead relishing in the loving embrace, those hands roaming his skin and the rush of their heartbeats together. He still can hardly believe that Finn is really here with him, in his bedroom inside the Sidhe. 

"Foolish boy," he grumbles softly in Finn's ear. "Didn't the humans tell you how stupid and dangerous it is to fall in love with a faery?" He smirks though into Finn's sweaty hair. 

"They did, somewhen in the undergrade," Finn chuckles too. "But you know how stubborn I am," he inhales their combined scent deeply, feeling glamor and leyline settling intertwined too somewhere around their stomachs. "I've never felt happier than with my faerie prince." 

"Infuriatingly stubborn," Roark agrees. "I guess I have to get used to that now that I'm stuck here with you for all eternity…" He lifts his head up and smiles warmly in contrast to his cool words, caressing Finn's flushed cheeks. "I've never felt happier either."


End file.
